Megaman X & Zero: Past, Present, and Future
by BambookidX
Summary: What does Gate's new machine mean for the Maverick Hunters? X learns about his past, while Zero begins having strange dreams... Most likely discontinued
1. The Invention

Disclaimer & Background Info: Don't own any Megaman characters; those belong to Capcom! Most ties between the three series are speculation. Also, some characters' personalities are changed a bit from what the games give us.

Author's note: Well, this is pretty much my first story, since I scrapped my other, unfinished one. The first chapter may look similar to my old story, but I'm completely redoing the story. Please R&R!

Chapter 1: The Invention

After the Nightmare Incident…

After giving the body of Gate to Alia, Megaman X starts to wonder if all this violence is necessary. Was there a way he could bring back the innocent victims he was forced to retire, such as Storm Eagle, who fought Sigma before he was infected, or Squid Adler, who just wanted to spend a life in peace after Launch Octopus's death? And many others besides?

The Reploid Research team has allowed Alia to repair Gate and his Reploids. Gate, now free from Zero's DNA and the Nightmare, has rejoined the team. With a new interest in reploid resurrection, Gate has created a machine that can restore Reploids based on one's memories. The body would be easy enough to create, but the memory chip… The reploid would be constructed at the place where the memory chip was located by satellites. X and Zero have agreed to use it to bring back the Irregulars to the state they were in when they were built. So begins our story…

The researcher Gate led the maverick hunters Megaman X and Zero to his lab. "Here it is!" he said when they reached the door. Printed onto it was a sign labeled, "KEEP OUT! EXPERIMENTAL MACHINERY INSIDE." The door slid open, exposing the machine. It was nothing more than a screen, a keypad, and two strange chairs. "The headsets connected to the computer go around your heads and read your memory," explained Gate as they walked in. X and Zero took their seats.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked X uncertainly. "It doesn't help that I have no idea how this works."

"Don't worry, this machine has the latest technology installed into it," answered Gate confidently.

"You worry too much, X," added Zero. However, his hand strayed near his Z-Saber.

"Ready?" asked Gate. X and Zero nodded. "In that case, I'll turn the machine… on!"


	2. Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters as of yet. Those belong to Capcom.

Author's note: Well, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it, seeing as I haven't updated for quite a while. This is where the major change from the old version starts. Chapters 2 and 3 are a bit like history lessons, so just bear with me. Argh, why can't I have paragraph indentation?

Chapter 2: Memory

Gate turned the machine on. X and Zero both felt a tingling sensation. "This should be interesting," murmured Gate to himself.

X felt a sharp jolt, and felt his mind being transported into the computer. He started by picturing the most prominent memories. He first pictured the leader of the 14th Melee unit, Magma Dragoon. He always loved to fight. During the Repliforce uprising, the red, dragon-like reploid was hired by Sigma to fight X. He willingly accepted, wanting the challenge. After defeat, he apologized to X, and tried to say the name of his employer before he died.

Next was Volt Kraken. He was a reploid modeled after a squid that always preferred to be addressed by his chosen name, Squid Adler. After his best friend, Launch Octopus, went Maverick, he decided to quit and focus on research. In the Eurasia crisis, the Sigma Virus infected him when X asked for an Energy Cart.

Storm Eagle was a very brave reploid who was once the leader of the 7th Air Cavalry Unit. When Sigma went Maverick, he challenged him, but was forced into submission and infected.

Another reploid in the 7th unit was Overdrive Ostrich. On a mission, his wings were crippled, preventing flight. Even so, he remained cocky, and believed that he could beat X using only his superior leg strength. He was destroyed when he helped the X-Hunters hide Zero's parts.

Suddenly, X felt another sharp pain. He is in a city. A blue, humanoid reploid is shooting something… A black and orange blur… Are those fins on his head? He is in a dull gray building… What is in that pod? Who is the red figure, with the blood on his hands? A green light… Looming closer… X's head was filled with a screeching noise as he slowly blacked out.


	3. Foresight

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters as of yet. Those belong to Capcom.

Author's Note: Thank God for four day weekends. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't get any writing done. Once again, this is another history lesson.

Chapter 3: Foresight

Zero was calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was tingling with anticipation. This could be the one way to bring back Iris and Colonel. All past attempts had failed. The two crystals containing Iris's love and Colonel's will disappeared, as if they had never been. This was his last hope.

Like X, Zero's mind was absorbed into the computer. He thought of the first innocent reploid he retired, Web Spider. He used to be in Zero's #0 Class Unit. When he went to Repliforce, he was loyal to the death.

Blast Hornet was second in command of the unit. His nickname among the members was Sage, derived from his collected appearance and great judgment. Aside from Zero, he alone was allowed to see the whole group's information, including complete mission briefing and his partners' blueprints.

Next was Grizzly Slash. Slash and Zeros' first meeting didn't go so well. Zero's first mission concerning him was to confront him about illegal arms. After some talking, Zero questioned Slash about the weapons. They got in a fight, ending when Zero created the scar on Slash's eye, along with a lasting rivalry. Zero was forced to destroy him on a mission to find a crystal ball.

Then, there was Skiver of the Repli-Air Force. Skiver and Colonel were good friends. Before his death, Skiver just wanted to know if the fight with Colonel was necessary.

Zero now reached into the depths of his mind for Iris and Colonel. Suddenly, a voice called out. "Zero..." He lost concentration. An old man in a white lab coat now appeared. "Zero…" The old man would say nothing but his name.

Zero felt a sharp pain. Brought into focus was a room he knew all too well. Below, Zero was cradling a dying Iris. "Iris! No! This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... What am I fighting for?!"

The room now turned into a damaged laboratory. A different Zero was kneeling, unconscious. He had numerous scars, his once shiny white armor stained black, his flowing hair now ragged and unkempt. A human wearing pink dashed in. She seemed to be directing a shimmering object at Zero.

Zero suddenly felt another shock. He saw the old man. Then Iris... the pink human... Iris... passing by in a blur... "Ugh... can't take it... gh-... AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"


	4. The Results

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in the story as of yet.

Author's Note: This story is going quite well… No reviews yet though… Oh well. This chapter is a bit short, but there'll be action in the next chapter.

Chapter 4: The Results

A gigantic explosion rocked the lab. X and Zero jolted awake. The room was filled with a cloud of black smoke. A soot-covered Gate emerged when the smoke cleared. Piles of ashes now covered the spot the two chairs occupied.

"Well, I think there was a little too much activity… Y'see, this wasn't supposed to activate anything inside, so I have no idea what happened." Gate walked over to the miraculously intact computer. He took a quick look at the replaying images in the center, and then scanned a map with ten shimmering dots. "Apparently, the eight reploids you located were all found and created… along with two unknown robots.

X staggered back in surprise. "I saw two robots! Both were humanoid. One was blue and the other was black."

"Now we just have to find them," said Zero. "Just like always, eh?"

"Yeah, except this time, it isn't search and destroy," X pointed out. "Apparently, Magma Dragoon is the closest." He opened up his buster and inserted a few chips for his weapons. "Let's go!"

---

Behind Maverick Hunter HQ, two figures stood in the shadows. "Your mission is clear?" asked the first.

"No duh!" affirmed the second, taller one "It's just another battle. Haven't had a challenge for a while!" He flew away.

"He's learned well… Remember, keep control…" The shorter reploid swung his axe and disappeared.


	5. Skies Above All

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters as of yet.

Author's Note: This is a bit of a longer chapter and one of my most immediate ideas, seeing as…well, our featured character, is one of my favorite Megaman characters. Woo! I have reviews!

Chapter 5: Skies Above All

As X chose his weapons, he heard a faint humming noise. "Have I heard that before?" wondered X. He shrugged it off, thinking it was his imagination, and randomly chose most of his wind-based weapons, along with the Frost Shield.

"We have a reploid approaching base. Identity... unknown..." Gate drifted off.

"We need to investigate." X dashed out the door, followed by Zero and Gate.

A bird-type reploid was waiting outside. He had orange shoulder plates and a black hand wielding a green star. "Who are you?" X questioned.

"I'm Tenguman. Are you worthy of my challenge?" Tenguman pointed at X. His voice seemed to carry a hint of defiant arrogance.

"I don't have time for this!" X pushed past Tenguman, who promptly threw a spinning green star at him. A tornado came up, shooting X sky high. Tenguman followed with his wing jets. X decided it would be wise to activate his Falcon Armor.

"I really don't want to fight," X sighed. He switched to Frost Shield and scored a direct hit to Tenguman's feet. Tenguman, weighted by the ice, plummeted to the ground.

Tenguman struggled to get out of the trap. He flapped a wing, and a grey star flew at X. However, the attack was ill timed, and X dodged easily. X fired a Storm Tornado just as Tenguman broke free.

Tenguman quickly countered with his own tornado. The two twisters melded into a massive column of wind. It was going towards X at an alarming speed. In one second, X was sucked into the column. In another second, he was thrown outwards into the birdlike reploid, effectively taking them both out of the air. However, the strange jewel on his head smashed into the fan-like blade on Tenguman's arm and shattered.

The said jewel regenerated and took on a gray hue. X then charged up his X-Buster and fired. However, instead of the usual charge shot, a twister came out. It hit Tenguman, slamming him into the ground three times.

"Okay, calm down, you win! No need for overkill!" Tenguman exclaimed in awe. "Since you beat me, you can download my weapon chip." X's arm cannon displayed a green star and a grey wing. Underneath were the words 'Tornado Hold' and 'Tengu Blade.'

"Well, I gotta go now. Nice fighting." Tenguman flew away over the forest. "Guess he's no longer a kid…" he muttered to himself.

The shadowy figure was watching the whole battle from the forest outside. He murmured to himself, "He fights well... just as well as his brother... Tenguman has improved too. Incompetent as he is, he has grown more intelligent. Now who to send next…" He jumped up and disappeared.

Deep in the jungle, a blood red crystal approached a capsule. How the interesting device got there was unbeknownst to him. Just moments ago, an old man had given him a chance to be free. He didn't know who it was, but he felt like he should have trust. He glided in, and was absorbed into cyberspace.


End file.
